Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x - 7 = 2x + 6$
Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(9x - 7) - 2x = (2x + 6) - 2x$ $7x - 7 = 6$ Add $7$ to both sides: $(7x - 7) + 7 = 6 + 7$ $7x = 13$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7x}{7} = \frac{13}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{13}{7}$